


Hold Me Tight (or Don't)

by salty_mommy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, Gen, Hate to Love, High School, Kinda, Mentioned Iwaizumi Hajime, Mentioned Oikawa Tooru, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, he desrves more, he's like a monkey, i really like terushima, like ALOT, terushima yuuji is hot, weird realtionship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 00:03:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14964785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salty_mommy/pseuds/salty_mommy
Summary: Two-part Terushima fic.





	1. Hold Me Tight

Living near school had its perks. You could wake up later than most, if you forgot something at home or school you could run back really quickly, and you were most likely the first person to get home after dismissal.

Living so close to school also had a number of drawbacks. An hour or two after dusk, your school's volleyball team would walk past your street hooting and hollering. It was summer, why did they still practice?! You exercised extreme self-control and didn't yell out them. They passed your house rather quickly, but consistently. You reasoned that at approximately quarter-till eight every night you would have to simply blast music through headphones if you didn't want the noise pollution.

But they were far too disruptive, even for k-pop on the highest volume. As far as you could tell, the energetic volleyball team didn't have inside voices. They had two volumes: extremely loud or even louder. Still, you remained tolerant and poised. There was no need to make a scene over three minutes of chaos.

It had been four months after moving into that house that your family finally left you home alone for a week. Because you had an important doctor's appointment at the end of the week, you had to stay home. Your parents opted to go along with some friends on the block to a Hawaiian resort.

It was quarter-past eight when you got home from the library (where you had been working with your classmates). You settled down onto the couch with your laptop propped open onto a pillow playing music and began to check your summer homework. You were halfway through the math when you snapped the screen shut, cutting off the music. Your head was pounding and you were exhausted. Stumbling into the kitchen, you popped a few painkillers in and downed a tall glass of water. Throwing yourself on the sofa, you covered your pounding head with a cushion and took a deep breath. 'I can finish proofreading it tomorrow.' you thought.

A loud shattering outside alarmed you, but you didn't think very clearly after your nap was interrupted. "I could definitely beat him in a fistfight." You did your best to rub the sleep from your eyes and comprehend the situation.

"No, you wouldn't." You slammed your feet into your slippers

"Who wants to make bets?!" You stomped over to the door with a huff.

"How would you even get into that situation with Ushiwaka?!" You contemplated whether to go back or to open the door.

Crash! That was the last straw. Your hand was on the handle and you yanked it from the doorjamb with vigor.

"Excuse me," You called out to the boys all dressed in their practice attire "I was just wondering...", your honeyed voice took a drastic turn into a rather sinister tone. "If you could kindly shut the hell up and let me have my peace!"

They all stopped in their tracks. One boy was lying on the ground with clusters of rich soil on his feet. He had knocked your prized chrysanthemums off the wall.

Your eyes darted to his feet and then to the wall where your flowers once stood. Your lips pressed into a strained line.

Marching furiously over to the gate in fury, you examined the crime scene. Your late grandmother had gifted the flowers to you on your first day of middle school. Ever since you had nurtured them during blooming season.

Taking a deep breath, you gripped the gate. The boys were startled by the rattling of iron and skirted away. Leaving you face-to-face with the young volleyball captain.

"Listen, I'm sorry. It was an accident." He placated half-heartedly as you assessed the damage.

"Sorry isn't gonna resurrect my chrysanthemums." You muttered under your breath as you crouched down to the pavement. Gingerly pinching each shard of the ceramic flower pot and scooping them into your other hand. Piece by piece, the hand-painted flowerpot was collected and clinked pathetically in your palm.

The blond delinquent dipped down to the pavement and assisted. "You'll get your fingers all cut up." He muttered, a flash of silver peeking from his mouth. Unintentionally, you paused, having never seen someone with piercings other than their ears. You'd heard rumors of the heavily decorated volleyball captain. Much to your dismay, you couldn't see any of his beautiful tattoos he supposedly had.

"It doesn't matter anymore." You sighed in defeat, rising to your full height and pushing the garden gate open with your hip. Cradling the shards of clay in your palms gingerly, you nodded your head.

The captain understood and shifted the damaged pottery into one hand and opened your front door. He kicked off his shoes and you slid into your slippers. Leading him into the kitchen, you inserted the pieces into a Tupperware container.

"Is there anything I can do to fix it?" He asked, wiping his hands on his shirt after  
pouring the fragments into the container and securing the lid.

"Afraid not."

"Where'd you get it? I'll get you a new one." He spoke quickly, anxious to smooth things over and get the hell out of your life.

"You can't buy it." You drew another long breath.

"You sure because I ca-."

"Just." You interjected, squinting your eyes shut and choking back a voice crack, "get out of my house." You squeezed your fists until your nails dug into your palms.

Like a dog in shame, the volleyball captain left your house with his tail between his legs  
The next morning you woke up to beautiful sunlight streamed in. For a moment you had forgotten about the chrysanthemums and the shattered pottery. Your head was still pounding. It hurt to think. When you rolled out of bed, you fell face-first onto the floor. Letting out an agonizing cry, you realized it was going to be a long day.

You arrived back to the gate, your head still hammered, you just wanted to get inside to pop some painkiller. Arriving home with a couple groceries and a tube of superglue only for you to find a delinquent squatting by a pile of crushed potting soil and a pitiful chrysanthemum plant. You were irritated and emotionally distraught.

The young man was shoveling the dirt into a plastic baggie. "They're dead y'know." You barked in between pulses.  
He looked up and squinted at you rather dumbly, then shifting a soil-coated hand over his brow like a visor. "They'll never come back, plants can't take stuff like that." You drew in a sharp breath and place your hand on the gate. Some child had obviously driven their bicycle through the mess of withered flowers and potting soil.

The volleyball captain opened his mouth to sputter out another apology but you cut him off. "There's no sense in that, come on and wash your hands." You offered wearily, but it was more of a demand.

"I'm home."  
"Pardon the intrusion." You both announced to no one.

You kicked off your shoes and retrieved from guest slippers from the shoe cabinet as the young man struggled to peel off his shoes without using his earth-stained hands to unlace them. "I thought our volleyball team was known for their energy and quick reflexes." You muttered to yourself, pulling the reusable grocery bag off the polished flooring and shuffling into the kitchen. 

Hastily you poured a glass of barley tea for yourself and your guest and guzzled it down with a dose of painkillers. Your brain throbbed and felt unbearably raw, you braced yourself on the counter. "Did you get lost on your way down the hall?" You hissed, in obvious agony.

"Are you.... okay?" He inquired with trepidation, though it was rather hard to consider seriously as his hands were drawn up by his shoulders like some sort of stale mud-caked jazz hand display.

"Just peachy." You groaned as you began consolidating all of the groceries. The boy began washing his hands in the kitchen sink awkwardly. You were frustrated and downright irascible, there was no room for being coy and embarrassed.

"The name's _______ ______, by the way." You looked at him, the medicine finally starting to kick in, you recovered some of your manners. You noticed he was eyeing up the pitiful Tupperware of porcelain bits. He wanted to say something, anything, to release the tension. Every fiber of his being warned him against that. He wasn't stupid, he was in the honors classes, but any fool knew to let sleeping dogs lie. Honestly, you were mighty intimidating while cranky, the poor boy was beginning to regret his decision to follow you inside.

"Terushima Yuuji, right?" He lathered up his hands with a little bit of dish soap and coaxed the dirt out with the suds. He rinsed and you handed him a tea towel to dry himself. "Thank you very much." He said to himself.

"Alrighty." You pulled out the superglue and began consolidating the shattered pottery. "You may drink your tea and leave." These painkillers worked better, and you mellowed a bit in the numbness.

"I came by today to drop this off." Terushima recalled, pulling an envelope out. "We all pooled our money together to get you a new pot."

You continued to match the tiles like a puzzle. it wasn't too terribly shattered, but it was still broken. "No." You trimmed the nozzle off the superglue and began fastening the matched pieces together.

"What do you mean, 'no'?"

"I can fix it."

"Let me at least help." He was a bit miffed but persisted. "I can buy you new flowers, a new pot." He felt responsible. His team may have been disruptive and noisy, but they were good kids.

"You and your squadron of monkeys have done quite enough, don't you think?" Holding the two shards together and waiting for the glue to bond. "Besides, my grandmother made that flowerpot. She had a ceramics shop out in Kyoto." You shook your head mournfully. "You can't replace it." Your brain was still somewhat foggy, but feeling better.

Terushima began matching the fragments together and laying them out on the countertop for you. He was surprisingly good at matching the pieces up. his fingers were nimble and swift. You glued them together and in a blink of an eye the fractured flowerpot was drying.

The two of you sat back and admired the fruit of your labor. Somehow, you didn't feel disappointed. "Thanks." You pierced the silence, washing your hands off and digging into the refrigerator.

You totally disregarded the volleyball captain awkwardly shuffling his slippers.

You set up a cutting board of prewashed veggies and a knife. "Could you mince them up for me?" Again, somehow he didn't feel it right to refuse you.

You whisked two eggs in a bowl as the teenage boy complied. He didn't even know why he was being so agreeable. Guilty conscience? His kind nature? A crush? He couldn't even fathom it. All he knew was that you wanted minced green peppers and onions so he was gonna do that. You pulled out a bag of frozen peas and diced carrots and awaited the familiar hiss of sesame oil sizzling in the skillet. Before long, the meal was ready and you doled our hefty servings of fried rice on two plates.

"Thank you for the meal." The two of you chimed in unison. The bleached blond commented on how good the food was with his mouth full. You groaned in disgust.

With the painkillers and the food in your stomach, you were beginning to feel a bit jovial. The two of you cleaned the dishes and went out to say goodbye.

You don’t know why you said it. "Don't be a stranger." You called, the captain was walking backward with his hands in his pockets. It was almost time for practice. "Feel free to come back any time."

"Yeah." He flashed a toothy grin and waved back.


	2. Or Don't

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The NSFW part of this fic. Be prepared for smut.

You heard the doorbell chime and jumped. Giving your reflection one last nod of approval, you slid down the staircase. The doorbell chirped out once more impatiently. "Yeah, yeah, I'm coming~!" You sang aloud to yourself.

"Hello!" You grinned, jerking the door open.

"You ready?" the blond caller asked, leaning against the doorframe nonchalantly.

"Yep."

It was the third day that Terushima Yuuji had come calling. Since the first day, he had broken no other possessions of yours. As much as it deeply saddened you that your flowerpot was broken, you were almost glad it had shattered. Otherwise, you would have never know the volleyball captain matching your stride. It was like fate had knocked over that flowerpot. Maybe it was your grandmother's ghost trying to be the best wing woman from beyond the grave.

Today you two had a date to go pick out new flowers. The two of you joked and busied yourself with trivial conversation as you made your way to the gardening shop. A woman who looked withered and brittle trembled as she spritzed some sprouting plants with a spray bottle of water. She kept the sun off her brow with a wide-brimmed straw hat and kept herself clean with a tidy apron.

"Oba-San!" The volleyball player greeted, raising a hand up.

The old woman had sharp ears and whipped her head around. Mirroring the teenager's enthusiasm, she cried "Terushima-chan!" Her wrinkled eyes glittered with energy and mischief under the shade of her hat. She was well older that the two of you put together, but she was spry and cunning. There was something still childlike about that old woman in the flower shop. The two began chatting eagerly. You took this opportunity to look around at the plants for sale at your leisure.

You couldn't make up your mind whether to pick an already grown plant or a package of seeds. What flower? What color? More time passed than you realized and soon the scary-looking boy was beside you once again. "You should pick this one." He advised, pointing to a horseshoe geranium plant.

"No way."

"Why not?!" He asked offense noted in his higher pitch."It reminds me of you."

"Because it's stupid."

"Flowers are stupid? I thought you _liked_ flowers!"

"No, that flower means ' _stupid_ '." You explained cooly.

"Oh." He paused. "I'm sorry."

"Let's get the lemon-scented geraniums instead." You suggested, already having made up your mind. "It reminds me of you."

"What does that one mean?"

"Unexpected meeting."

Terushima carried those flowers on the way back like he was carrying his infant child into the outside world for the first time. He was very careful. When you were looking at him, your cheeks became sore from smiling so much.

* * *

So the two of you met by the gate of your house as he marched by after practice So the two of you met by the gate of your house as he marched by after practice. The two of you all but beamed at the damaged flowerpot of lemon-scented geraniums. The other members walked past, though they looked back at the scene unfolding, beckoning for their captain to leave the angry person be.

There was no anger on your face, no rage in your heart. Only softness and gentle admiration. He followed you inside your house, babbling something about how much fun it was during practice. You weren't listening, you were watching his mouth, the way his lips would curve and roll against every syllable. Every now and then you were fortunate enough to catch a flash of the silver stud on his tongue.

Your mind wandered to that tongue piercing. When did he get it? What did it feel like? There were other questions about the usefulness of a tongue piercing. In your brain further options were provided, you let your imagination reign and began to wonder about any other piercings or whether or not he had any tattoos.

"Are you okay?" He asked, a look of utmost concern on his face. "Yeah, I'm fine." You shook your head. "Did you eat already?" You began to open up the refrigerator and pull out some leftover side dishes and inspecting them. "I can make supper for us while you take a shower."

"Are you telling me I stink?" The boy asked playfully.

"Maybe." You said, setting the Tupperware on the counter.

Suddenly he trapped you in his arms and rubbed his sweaty hair on your cheek. "You're fucking nasty!" You shrieked into his pierced ear as he chuckled like a maniac.

It had been only a half a week, but the two of you acted as if you had been friends forever. You found yourself taking care of what you looked like around him and wanting to be hospitable towards him. It was especially odd because up until a few days ago, you had wanted nothing more than for the captain of the volleyball club and his team to stay far, far away from you and your house.

Today you could barely tear yourself away from him. You steamed two portions of rice and prepared some miso soup along with reheating grilled eggplant in a skillet.

The meal was plated and you were sitting there, eyeing your dinner ravenously. You wondered if it would be too rude to begin without him. Then you began to note that he seemed to be taking forever in the shower. What he could possibly be doing in there, you didn't even want to entertain the idea!

Eventually, the wing spiker did show up, refreshed and donning clean clothes and a smile. Interrupting your daydream, the two of you shared your simple meal and cleaned up the dishes together with an abundance of warm chatter. He was a carefree boy, so conversation came easily and rarely got heavy. It was easy to interact with him because he could talk your ear off for hours if he was passionate about a subject.

The two of you were laying down on the shaggy rug portion of your bedroom floor, looking out at the skylight. You had showered and changed into your pajamas by this time, it came to you as a surprise that Terushima didn't leave while you were bathing. But here you were, keeping your eyes out for shooting stars or ufos, whichever came first.

"Anything's a ufo if you don't know what the fuck it is." You declared.

"There's this guy from a different school, heard he actually believes in aliens." Terushima began. "Like full-on tinfoil hats."

"Really?" You said. "That's wild."

"Yeah, he's like super good at volleyball and all of the girls fawn over him." He clucked his tongue. "He may be crazy, but he's captain of the volleyball team."

"What team?" ( _wildcats_ )

"He goes to Aoba Jousai."

"Hold up, Oikawa Tooru, the Oikawa Tooru, believes in aliens?!" You gasped, turning on your side to look at him in utter astonishment.

"You know him?" He raised a brow, tilting his head to look at you.

"Do I? I follow him on Instagram, along with like six thousand other people!" You gushed. "He's practically a model!"

"I mean he's handsome, but.." He trailed off, scratching his neck.

"Iwaizumi is hotter?! Is that what you mean?" You teased.

"That's not what I said." He deadpanned.

"Iwaizumi is a ten out of ten, do recommend. " You watched the twinkling stars. "He's the type of guy everyone wants to lose their virginity to."

"Wh-what?!" Terushima sputters, half laughing.

"Hmm? Wouldn't you lose your virginity to Iwaizumi? Sure, Oikawa is who everyone dreams of, but Iwaizumi has the sense of responsibility to take good care of his partner." You lectured. The totally hot, and totally into you volleyball captain was just laying on the floor of your bedroom, in your empty house, in utter astonishment.

"I guess I have never thought about it before." He says slowly after a while, not outright rejecting the idea.

"Ten thousand yen says Iwaizumi and Oikawa get together." You turn to him and he shakes.

"What makes you so sure they'll get together?"

"Well Oikawa can't keep a girlfriend, he's in love with volleyball. He's practically always around Iwaizumi and really clings to him. I feel like Iwaizumi will eventually settle for Oikawa."

"You found all of this out after just following him on Instagram?"

"I may or may not be part of his fan blog..." He was giving you a teasing smile and you looked away. "Shut up, I don't judge _your_ hobbies."

"Oh well, I guess I know what your type is now." Terushima had a smug curl of his lip and wiggled his brow.

"Oh really, and what's _that_?" You responded playfully.

"Crazy pretty boys." You both laughed.

"Hey, you of all people, have no right to call _him_ crazy!" You said in between giggles. " The last time I saw you play you got a nosebleed because you tried to copy something from an action movie and face-planted in the middle of a set ."

"It almost worked!"

"Dude, your coach tried to pull you out and you ended up playing with tissues shoved up both nostrils!" You howled.

"Okay, so I've got the crazy part down, but am I a 'pretty boy'?"

"What?" You snorted before your laughter died.

"Am I pretty?"

"Hmm~ I wonder~." You teased, trying to artfully dodge answering.

"Don't make me tickle you."

"Please do not." You said in all seriousness.

He raised his hands up and wiggled his fingers about threateningly. His hands got closer and closer and soon you were in tears. "No!" You shrieked, laughing obnoxiously hard. "Alright! Alright!"

He stopped, and now he was on top of you, straddling you. Your chest was rising fast and you could feel your heart beating in every part of your body. "Yeah."

"What's that? Couldn't hear you~?" You saw him above you with that grin and tousled hair. The stars and moon were giving him a hazy white frame from the skylight.

"Yeah, you're a pretty boy." You admitted between pants.

"So am I your type?" He asked. It really wasn't fair of him to ask that when looking like that. You looked away because you just couldn't take anymore. Especially when he was talking and you saw that familiar silver flash.

" _Fuck_!" You thought aloud.

His face was now closer and he drew your gaze towards him by guiding your chin with his fingertips. Your cheeks felt hot. Your hands felt hot. Your head felt hot. Where he touched your chin felt hot. Everything just felt _hot_. You nodded your head dizzily.

Then you were kissing him. Hungrily, and also running your fingers through his feathery undercut. The two of you kissed sloppily. It was disgusting and not at all romantic, but you didn't entirely hate it. Definitely not how you imagined your first kiss with Terushima Yuuji.

You separated momentarily. The two of you were processing what was going on. His saliva left a glossy sheen on your parted lips and he could see the light from the stars shining on it. Your face was flushed and your hair was splaying wildly on the floor. You felt absolutely gorgeous.

Meanwhile, he was above you, just staring. You felt his gaze a bit uncomfortable and averted your eyes. His hair was messy because of you and some of it was sticking up wildly. When you looked back at his face, that handsome face, he had a massive grin. He dipped down to resume your kissing.

He let you explore his mouth because he figured you were curious. Most people are particularly fond of the tongue piercing. It was almost impossible to not be swiping your tongue over the metallic ball protruding from his tongue. With any hope, the novelty of kissing someone with a tongue piercing might never wear off.

After you were fully satisfied with exploring the inside of his mouth, Terushima took over. He rolled the ball over the cavern of your mouth and it tickled you along the sensitive roof of your mouth. You tried not to laugh because it actually felt quite pleasant and you didn't want him to stop. Somewhere in between you had switched positions and had lost your pants so now he was on the floor in only his boxers. You had discarded his shirt and you had to survey with your hands. His lean body felt sturdy under your fingertips as you traced the contours of his skin, much in the same way he traced the contours of your mouth with his stud. You ran your fingers up to his chest. It was the moment of truth. Slightly dismayed that he didn't have any more piercings, you let out a small noise in the back of your throat that he must have mistaken for a moan.

You rolled his nipple in between your fingers lightly. You weren't exactly sure whether that was something most guys particularly enjoyed, but he didn't really protest. He was too busy concentrating on kissing you. This was dangerous. You had never met a guy like Terushima Yuuji before. Alarms went off in the back of your mind. You needed to to stop. You guys hadn't discussed this beforehand, hell, you didn't know if he had protection. But all you could think about was his tongue gliding across the roof of your mouth. You rolled your hips against his boldly. There was a garbled "fuck" somewhere in there, but you couldn't tell from which mouth it originated.

Again gasping for breath, you separated. You tugged at the hem of his boxers that had already sat low on his hips. Here you were, alone in your house with a boy you barely knew. Your parents were out of town and you were there, in your bedroom, jerking off easily one of the hottest guys in the prefecture.

He groaned. " _What am I doing_?" You we're zoned out, but continued your ministrations.

"What's the matter? You not into this?" He asked seriously, before letting out another pant.

"Hmm?" You hummed absentmindedly, still proceeding. Never realizing you had said it aloud. He put his hands on yours to stop you, which was, in retrospect, a very awkward thing to do.

"If you're not comfortable with this, we can stop." He said gravely.

"Yeah, of course I want to." His hands still on yours. Your hands still wrapped around his cock.

"I just wanted to make sure." You gave him a reassuring smile and a peck at the corner of his mouth as you continued your ministrations. His hands were still on top of yours, but you didn't wait for him to remove them.

You pulled one of your hands and his hand with it, up to your face and sucked on two of his fingers while the other continued kneading playfully at his head. Embarrassingly enough, you made direct eye contact with him the entire time. You hadn't any idea where this confidence had come from, but in that moment you were unabashed and nothing you did could have possibly make you feel otherwise.

His eyes glittered in the starlight, darting between your mouth and your own eyes, the two of you, simply shadow figures. You let go of his arm and wiped the drool that had leaked out with your free hand before you pulled his fingers out with a pop. It's funny how things that would be disgusting or bizarre seemed so much more acceptable in the nightlight.

You guided his hand down and he began stroking in tandem with your hand. It was slick and warm, and you could tell it felt good for him. Your breathing was ragged and you pushed him down after a while, onto his back. On top of him, you wrapped both hands around is base and licked daringly at his tip, arousing a hissed "fuck" from his lips. You didn't know how good you'd be at head, but somehow, your body knew just what to do.

Deeper, you nuzzled his head with your jaw. His fingers furled into your hair. You would have to wash the precum and spit out later, but all you could imagine then was the sounds the bold volleyball captain would make when you got him off. The taste was odd, not so terrible that you wanted to stop, but not the most delicious. But what could you say? The experience was surprisingly enjoyable, all things considered. Nonetheless, you only had a rough idea of what you were doing.

"Stop! _Stop_!" Terushima said, applying a bit more pressure into your hair but releasing his fingers when he realized what he was doing. You choked a bit because you were startled.

You pulled back, coughing. "Sorry." He said."Sorry." He parroted, completely full of remorse. "It's just..."

"Was I that _bad_?"

"No. _No_!" He was beet red. "If anything, it felt _too good_." He paused and looked at you before he vetted his gaze. "I was about to c-..." He trailed off.

You weren't really listening anymore and you were staring at his dick. "So you don't want me to go on?" You asked, still feeling like you had done so poorly he couldn't bear it.

"I don't want to cum in your mouth."

"I don't really mind." You said nonchalantly, trying to sound cool. In reality, you had no idea what you actually felt about it, you just wanted to ease the tension.

"Are..." He hesitated and whispered . "Are you sure?" You shrugged your shoulders. Might as well. You had already committed this much, if you really didn't like it, you could always spit it out into your waste basket. Is what you conveyed to him, but you were kind of freaking out because you actually hadn't thought about anything but the wild noises he was making and how you wanted to keep it up. 

Terushima hadn't wanted to push his luck, but he also couldn't pass up an offer like this. You slowly dipped your head back down and started back again, this time picking up the pace. You wanted to finish him off before he changed his mind, before reality could sink in and he would realize how much of a mess the two of you had gotten yourselves into. 

Deep sighs flew out of his mouth and he was swearing up a storm. You had hollowed our your cheeks and sucking like it was the best thing in the world. Terushima tugged on your hair. You could tell he was trying to hold back his voice. You hummed as you sucked and that just brought on a whole new sound from his throat. Sounds he didn't even know he could make. You played with his balls and took him in as deep as you could. He let out a groan and somehow you knew that he was going to cum.

You felt it spurt into your mouth but kept on sucking. Even though he was now a shameless, moaning mess, you just swallowed it up. It wasn't delicious, but the noises he was making were. He was super sensitive at this point and yet you continued as he went through his high. 

When he finished you pulled him out with a loud "pop" and planted heavily. An accomplished smile curled into your lips and you climbed over top of the volleyball captain as you traced your fingers over his jaw. Rasping, you said "You were wonderful, you did great", even though that's what he should've been saying to you.

Pulling the comforter off your bed, you snuggled up agains this chest, and the two of you fell asleep wrapped loosely in each others arms.  



End file.
